Ситхи
Ситхи ( ) были сектой чувствительных к Силе, использующих Тёмную сторону Силы. Изначально термин "ситх" применялся к расе с Коррибана, однако позже их поработила группа тёмных джедаев, изгнанных из Ордена. Темные джедаи когда-то были членами ордена джедаев, монашеской религии Силы, посвященная миру с помощью светлой стороны Силы. Темные джедаи, которые отказались положиться исключительно на светлую сторону, бросили вызов джедаям, привлекая на темную сторону и начиная Столетную тьму. Однако они были побеждены и изгнаны, что привело к обнаружению ими расы ситов. Через множество веков понятие «ситх» перестало быть наименованием расы, а стало названием приверженцев тёмной стороны Силы. Само учение ситхов преследовалось гонениями со стороны джедаев , так как оно полностью противоречило их учениям: "Покой это ложь, есть только страсть"-гласит кодекс Ситов, "Не эмоции, а покой... Не страсть, а безмятежность"-говорит совершенно другое кодекс Джедаев. Ситхи были самыми известными из всех религий темной стороны, и члены культа часто замечались как вершина власти в пределах темной стороны. В течении всего своего существования ситы командовали несколькими империями и инициировали множество галактических войн. Влияние ситхов было столь велико, что они породили множество культов, в числе которых орден ситхов, наддисты и последователи Рагноса. Философия Следование кодексу перевод 1: перевод 2: В кодексе утверждается, что истинную силу можно получить, только отдавшись своей страсти, которая даёт силу, а затем приведет к победе. Таким образом, ситхи утверждали, что на своем пути к победе они становились выше обычных существ и раскрывали свой истинный потенциал. Неопытные ситхи считали, что последняя строчка об освобождении от оков означала возможность делать все что желается, однако, более опытные члены ордена полагали, что она означает полную свободу от физических ограничений и достижение совершенства. Ситхами считалось, что единственным живым существом в галактике, которое могло жить, соблюдая все пункты кодекса мог быть только Сит’ари, который видел в нем не свод законов, а смысл жизни. Выкованные пламенем thumb|left|200px|[[Дарт Талон убивает своего мастера.]] Ситы считали конфликт единственной подлинной проверкой своих возможностей и по этой причине придавали ему много значения. Они были убеждены, что конфликт, будь то между двумя индивидуумами или цивилизациями, неизбежно заставляет их развиваться и расти. Ситхи верили, что любое избегание конфликтов, которое, к примеру, проповедует орден джедаев, является результатом стагнации и упадка. Другой важной задачей конфликтов было возвышение сильных и смерть слабых. Ключевыми элементами философии ситхов были те идеи, в которых индивид заслуживает только то, что он в состоянии забрать сам, а также то, что каждый должен рассчитывать только на свои собственные силы. Кроме того, мораль считалась препятствием, которое необходимо было преодолеть, потому что она стояла на пути сита к самопознанию и самосовершенствованию. Эта философия преподавалась в академиях ситхов, где студенты должны были соревноваться друг с другом за престиж и поощрение главы академии. Во времена Гражданской войны джедаев студенты академии на Коррибане боролись не только за престиж, но и за право стать «избранным» ситхом в армии Дарта Малака. Погоня за престижем иногда приводила к открытой вражде студентов, которая даже могла привести к смерти одного из них. Питаемые страстью left|thumb|200px|[[Энакин Скайуокер|Дарт Вейдер душит свою жену в порыве гнева.]] Краеугольным камнем мощи ситхов являлись их эмоции. В то время как джедаи считали, что страх, гнев и боль - это негативные эмоции, которые необходимо преодолевать и подавлять, ситхи верили, что эти сильные эмоции естественны и необходимы для выживания. Больше того, ситы считали, что страсть - это единственный способ полностью постичь Силу. Тем не менее, ситхи также считали, что только сильный способен контролировать свои эмоции и использовать их, в то время как слабый контролировался собственными эмоциями. К примеру, тёмная леди ситов Люмия отказалась присвоить Джейсену Соло ранг лорда ситов до тех пор, пока он не научится контролировать и использовать свой гнев. Однако не все эмоции поощрялись ситхами. Как и джедаи, они считали любовь опасной страстью, но по другим причинам. Если джедаи считали, что любовь приводит к привязанности, то ситхи учили, что любовь приводит к милосердию, что было для них недопустимым. Дарт Бэйн, который влюбился в сита-ученицу по имени Гитани, отдалился от нее по своей воле и позже нисколько не сожалел об ее смерти на Руусане. Сит’ари В ситском языке термин «Сит’ари» дословно переводится, как «лорд» или «архилорд». Со временем это слово стало обозначением некое совершенное существо, обладающее абсолютной властью и повелевающее орденом ситхов. В предсказании о приходе Сит’ари говорится о появлении идеального существа, олицетворяющего кодекс ситов и не обремененного никакими ограничениями. Это существо должно повести за собой ситхов и затем уничтожить их— и это уничтожение сделает орден ситхов сильнее, чем прежде. Личность Сит’ари нигде и никогда не была обнародована, хотя многие и верили, что это Дарт Бэйн, который уничтожил Братство тьмы, чтобы затем преобразовать его и ввести правило двух. Пророчество о Сит’ари очень похоже на пророчество джедаев об Избранном. Организации ситского голокрона.]] Термин «ситх» использовали также по отношению ко многим разрозненным организациям, связанным с тёмной стороной, которые собирались и распадались на протяжение тысяч лет галактической истории. Ни одна из этих организаций не смогла сдержать бдительность джедаев и каждый раз погибала, однако учение ситов уничтожить было не так легко. Как только Орден джедаев начинал терять бдительность и успокаивался, из пепла вновь возрождался какой-либо ситский культ, братство, орден или империя, пытаясь установить свою власть в галактике. Ситы Ситы это вид краснокожих гуманоидов родом с планет Зиост и Коррибан. Ранее Ситы были порабощены изгнанными Темными джедаями. До прихода Темных джедаев, Ситхи были разделены на своеобразные касты. Всего было четыре касты: гротту (ситхи-рабы), зугурак (ситхи-инженеры), массасси (ситхи-воины), киссаи (ситхи-маги). Со временем, Ситхи начали скрещиваться с людьми, при помощи Ситской алхимии. Массасси Массасси являются одним из подвидов (каст) Ситов. Во время правления Тёмных джедаев большинство массасси были пойманы и преобразованы с помощью тёмной алхимии Ситхов, которая сделала их более смертоносными и послушными. Массасси отличались костяными выростами и своими гигантскими размерами. По большей части преобразованные массасси служили в Империи ситов в качестве солдат. Империя ситхов Империя ситхов была богатой и могущественной империей, основанной тёмными джедаями, изгнанными из Ордена и Галактической республики после их поражения в битве при Корбосе во время Столетней Тьмы. После долговременной изоляции ситхи под предводительством Тёмного лорда ситов Наги Садоу вторглись в Республику и развязали Великую гиперпространственную войну, но проиграли. Предполагалось, что силы Республики полностью уничтожили Империю ситов во второй битве при Коррибане. Однако одному Тёмному лорду удалось сбежать с несколькими последователями, известными как Истинные ситхи, в Неизвестные Регионы, где он возродил Империю. Спустя некоторое время, Нага Садоу вновь напал на республику. По окончанию Великой войны, которая длилась на протяжении многих лет, Ситхи и Галактическая республика подписали мирный договор. С этого момента они стали существовать, как отдельные и независимые государства. Затерянное племя ситхов В 5000 ДБЯ, корабль Ситхов "Знамение" разбился при посадке на планету Кеш. Те, кто пережили крушение, сформировали Затерянное племя ситхов. За тысячи лет Затерянное племя смогло развиться и обрести очень мощную силу. Вскоре после Второй галактической гражданской войны они были готовы исполнить свое предназначение, захватив ослабленную Галактику. Империя ситхов (после Великой гиперпространственной войны) Империя ситхов была орденом сторонников тёмной стороны Силы, которые пережили Великую гиперпространственную войну и окончательный крах прежней империи. Дарт Трея сказала Изгнаннице, что орден существовал на протяжении десятков тысяч лет и ждали в Неизвестных регионах во время Гражданской войны джедаев. Считается, что именно Дарт Трея и Реван спровоцировали мандалорцев атаковать Галактическую республику еще в начали Мандалорских войн. Со слов Креи, обе планеты, Малакор V и Коррибан, когда-то были крайними планетами этой таинственной империи, и, что хоть эти ситхи забудут древние миры тёмной стороны, они однажды их вспомнят. Братство ситхов Братство ситхов являлось группировкой Тёмных джедаев, основанной Экзаром Куном, бывшим Джедаем, ушедшим из Ордена для познания тёмной стороны Cилы. Во время Великой войны ситов Братство поставило перед собой цель - завоевать Республику с помощью Кратов и Мандалориан, но Братство потерпело поражение в битве при Явине IV. Краты Краты были секретным сообществом ситхов, основанным Алимой и Саталом Кито. После атаки Крата на джедайский анклав, Улик Кел-Дрома пытался внедриться в группу, но в итоге перешел на тёмную сторону и возглавил секту. В течении Великой ситской войны Крат стали главным военным подразделением Ордена ситов Экзар Куна. Секта была уничтожена на Явине IV. Империя ситхов Ревана The Sith Empire was temporarily resurrected by the fallen Jedi Revan and Malak. Built upon a hardened core of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars and a host of Jedi converts, the fledgling new galactic power very nearly succeeded in conquering the Republic during the Second Sith War. After the redemption of Darth Revan and the death of Darth Malak, their Empire splintered into factions and eventually collapsed. Триумвират ситов The Sith Triumvirate was a brief but deadly Sith Order founded by the former Jedi Kreia, now known as Darth Traya, she took two apprentices of unknown origins and trained many new Sith at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V. After her exile from the Triumvirate the two remaining Sith Lords; Darth Nihilus, and Darth Sion executed the First Jedi Purge. The Sith Triumvirate was a loose alliance of what remained of Darth Revan's Sith Empire. It was solidified sometime after the Battle of Rakata Prime. This organization comprised several, if not hundreds of Sith apprentices, Sith Masters and most importantly, Sith Assassins. The members were eventually defeated by the Jedi Exile. Новая Империя ситов The New Sith Empire was founded by Darth Ruin, and was the vast area of galactic territory formed out of the Fourth Great Schism, which the Sith ruled over with an iron fist. Its capital was the planet Roon. At its height during the New Sith Wars, it was almost as good as the old Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan; following the Battle of Mizra and during the Republic Dark Age, it encompassed a great percentage of the known Galaxy. Sometime between 1,010 and 1,006 BBY the New Sith Empire collapsed in a civil war. From the ashes, Kaan established the Brotherhood of Darkness. Братство тьмы Founded by Lord Kaan, the Brotherhood of Darkness (sometimes referred to as the Dark Army) was the last mass gathering of the Sith for nearly 1200 years. An army of over twenty thousand Sith Lords and their followers, its destruction on Ruusan heralded the beginning of a new order. Орден Лордов ситхов Under the last surviving Sith Lord of that army, Darth Bane, a new Sith Order was created as a result of the devastating Seventh Battle of Ruusan, which saw the annihilation of the previous Sith Order. Bane's Sith Order, known formally as the Order of the Sith Lords, was founded upon the principles of Darth Revan's Holocron, where from he formed the Rule of Two, utilizing stealth tactics and treachery to achieve their means. The Rule of Two would allow his eventual successor, Darth Sidious, to finally triumph over the Jedi and the Galactic Republic nearly 1,000 years later. Последователи Рагноса Последователи Рагноса были сектой ситхов под предводительством Тавион Аксмис, стремившейся воскресить дух Марка Рагноса при помощи дрвеней магии ситхов и захватить контроль над галактикой. Секта имела тесные связи со сторонниками Возрожденной Империей лорда Хетрира, одним из которых являлась сама Тавион вместе со своим учителем Десанном. Общество было окончательно уничтожено джедаем Джейденом Корром и Новым Орденом Джедаев. Ситхи Люмии Ситхи Люмии были организованной на добровольной основе группой темных джедаев, связанной с Люмией, после окончательной смерти Дарта Сидиуса. Ситам удалось выжить даже после смерти Палпатина. "Рука Императора" Люмия стала их следующим Темным Лордом. В свое время Дарт Вейдер передал ей знания ситов в тайне от своего учителя, что позволило ей быть удостоенной титула Темной Леди ситов после его смерти на Эндоре. Люмия тренировала двоих учеников: Флинта, которого выкупил Люк Скайвокер, и Карнора Джакса, убитого впоследствии Киром Каносом. Вскоре после этого она добилась успеха в склонении на темную сторону Джейсена Соло, получившего имя Дарт Кейдус. Позже он обратил джедая Тахири Вейла и взял ее в ученики. Так или иначе, со смертью Кейдуса война, начатая Люмией закончилась, а Ситы Люмии исчезли. Единые ситхи By the year 130 ABY, a new Sith Order had risen to take the place of Darth Bane's order. It is known that a Sith known as Darth Krayt began the order on Korriban, the ancient Sith burial world, around 30 ABY. In this new Sith cult, many of the followers sported a red-and-black tattooed appearance and used lightsabers with an yorik coral-styled hilt design. This Sith Order was considered heretical by the Sith of the past. Krayt spent over a century growing and strengthening the new order, planning to unify the galaxy once more under Sith rule. He and his new order made their presence known around 127-130 ABY by initiating the Sith-Imperial War, and then launching an attack on the Jedi on Ossus. Тёмные лорды ситхов Лидеры ситов, в хронологическом порядке (до правления Каана только один человек мог носить титул тёмного лорда ситов). * Аджунта Полл (Ajunta Pall) * Датка Грауш (Dathka Graush) * Тулак Хорд (Tulak Hord) * Дарт Андедду (Darth Andeddu) * Симус (Simus) * Марка Рагнос (Marka Ragnos) * Нага Садоу (Naga Sadow) * Лудо Кресш (Ludo Kressh) * Фридон Надд (Freedon Nadd) * Экзар Кун (Exar Kun) * Дарт Реван (Darth Revan) * Дарт Малак (Darth Malak) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Трая (Darth Traya) * Дарт Малгус (Darth Malgus) и Истинные ситы * Дарт Руин (Darth Ruin) * Тёмный Подлорд (The Dark Underlord) * Белия Дарзу (Belia Darzu) * Дарт Риван (Darth Rivan) * Лорд Каан (Lord Kaan) и Братство тьмы * Лорд Кордис (Lord Qordis) * Лорд Копеж (Lord Kopecz) * Леди Гитани (Lady Githany) * Каокс Крул (Kaox Krul) * Севисс Ваа (Seviss Vaa) * Дарт Бэйн (Darth Bane) * Дарт Занна (Darth Zannah) * Дарт Когнус (Dart''h ''Kognus) * Дарт Милленниал (Darth Millennial) * Дарт Плэгас (Darth Plagueis) * Дарт Сидиус (Darth Sidious) * Дарт Мол (Darth Maul) * Дарт Тиранус (Darth Tyranus) * Дарт Вейдер (Darth Vader) * Леди Люмия (Lady Lumiya) * Лорд Флинт (Lord Flint) * Карнор Джекс (Carnor Jax) * Дарт Кейдус (Darth Caedus) * Дарт Крайт (Darth Krayt) и весь его Новый Орден ситов Древняя империя ситхов * Шар Дахан (Shar Dakhan) * Дор-Гал-Рам (Dor-Gal-Ram) * Гару (Garu) * Хорак-Мул (Horak-Mul) * Кла (Kla) * Комок-Да (Komok-Da) * Мондрак (Mondrak) * Наджус (Najus) * Тритос Нал (Tritos Nal) * Ларад Нун (Larad Noon) * Покровитель (The Patron) * Покзалл (Poxall) * Симус (Simus) * Бо Ванда (Bo Vanda) Наследники Фридона Надда * Алима Кето (Aleema Keto) * Сатал Кето (Satal Keto) Братство ситхов * Наяма Биндо (Nayama Bindo) * Крадо (Crado) * Улик Кел-Дрома (Ulic Qel-Droma) * Рин Шууир (Rin Shuuir) * Утрис (Utris) Империя Дарта Ревана * Ютура Бан (Yuthura Ban) * Дарт Бэндон (Darth Bandon) * Бастила Шан (Bastila Shan) * Джорак Улн (Jorak Uln) * Утар Винн (Uthar Wynn) Осколки империи Ревана * Визас Марр (Visas Marr) * Дарт Нихилус (Darth Nihilus) * Дарт Сион (Darth Sion) * Дарт Трея (Крея) (Darth Traya (Kreia)) Братство Тьмы * Латор (LaTor) За кулисами * Идеология ситхов отсылает к средневековому идеалу Империи, к неонацистской идее освобождающей ненависти, также проповедуемой в современной альтернативной музыке, к ницшеанству, что восходит к романтическому примату чувств над разумом. * В Вукипедии вообще и в данной статье в частности термин «Sith» переводится как «сит» по аналогии с таким словами, как Darth — Дарт, Elizabeth — Элизабет, Agent Smith — агент Смит. В официальных переводах книг и энциклопедий по Звездным войнам встречается также вариант написания «ситх», в том числе в официальном переводе кинофильма. * Официальная теория о происхождении слова «сит» - от одноименных чудовищных гигантских насекомых в романах Берроуза о Марсе. Есть и другие теории; например, это слово можно возвести к «ситра ахра» - в переводе с иврита «та сторона», «противоположная сторона» (по отношению к джедаям). Эту теорию, в частности, поддерживает тот факт, что в некоторых первоисточниках в качестве алфавита ситов используется алфавит иврита. См. также * Орден ситов * Ситский язык Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * }} Категория:Организации ситов